gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sofia the First: Adventures Beyond Enchancia
''Sofia the First: Adventures Beyond Enchancia ''is an upcoming Action-Adventure MMORPG based on the hit Disney Junior series ''Sofia the First. ''It also includes locations tha￼t never appeared in the show as well as an All-Star Voice Cast ranging from Anime and Manga to Cartoons, Live-Action Dramas, Comedy Shows, Superhero films and many more. This game will be developed by the creators of Marvel Heroes and Marvel Super Hero Squad Online in conjunction of the creators of Final Fantasy XIV. Sypnosis After the events of the series, a newly created character (made by yourself) has came to protect Enchancia from the mighty forces of evil with the help of your friends. Gameplay The gameplay for this MMO plays like a cartoonish mix of Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, Toontown Online, World of Final Fantasy and World of Warcraft with elements of crafting similar to Minecraft. The game also shares some elements from Gazillion Entertainment's previous family-friendly MMO, Marvel Super Hero Squad online such as adding new characters, a trading card game (also in physical form as well), making a group of many characters, alternate skins (most commonly in holidays), etc. but however, it's most commonly used on the PC, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One versions of the game with the latter two being made by Square-Enix, the creators of the hit RPG series Final Fantasy. The Nintendo Switch version is slightly less powerful than the first 2 console ports due to limitations. The game is influenced by Dragon Ball: Xenoverse in which the main character is a customized one but unlike that game, this one is set in the future but is set in the same universe with it's source material and in addition, pre-made characters are mentioned in the game. Rating E10+ for Fantasy violence, mild animated blood, mild suggestive themes, crude humor and mild language in North America. Updates/Expansions Because of the demand of new content for the game is so large, the game will feature very large amounts of new cotnent for the game. Dark Pirate Knight A supernatural and dark fantasy themed update to the game, it introduces elements themed to them, such as transforming into a Ghost form (similar to Danny Phantom and Jake and the Never Land Pirates, in which both titular protagonists of these properties had a Ghost form that makes them stronger), Spiritual Guardians (similar to the Stands from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, in which the update introduces kingdoms similar to Egypt, France and Spain, with some from Italy) and others. In addition, the update also features swashbuckler elements, such as sword fighting. Audio The game will f￼eature an even larger voice cast than the show. Note: Everyone's voices from the show's voice clips will be used by your original character created by yourself in the game. Voice Actors for the Classes * Elizabeth Banks * Troy Baker * Yuri Lowenthal * Josh Keaton * Estelle * Michaela Dietz * Kirk Thornton * Alyssa Mireles * Jason Ritter * Rebecca Soichet * * Kristen Schaal * Adam McArthur * Laura Bailey * Chris Pratt * Cristina Vee * Eden Sher * Tom Kenny * Ashleigh Ball * Peter Capaldi * Rowan Atkinson * Tabitha St. Germain * Daniel Craig * Tara Strong * David Tennant * Matt Smith * Benedict Cumberbatch * * Maurice LaMarche * Grace Rolek * Shelby Rabara * Deedee Magno-Hall * Phil LaMarr * Wally Wingert * Jason Griffith * Lisa Ortiz * Eric Ladin * Sam Marin * Matthew Mercer * Eden Riegel * Ralph Fiennes * Eric Bauza * Johnny Yong Bosch * John Cleese Category:Sofia the First Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 12 Category:MMORPGs Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Steam Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Mac Category:Role-playing video games Category:Video games Category:Disney Video Games